


【翻译】【铁鹰】Night Light 夜灯 By resonae 纯爱系小言 一发完

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony在还开着灯的时候睡不着，而Clint则不能与人共枕而眠。不过在Tony发现这点之前，他已经能够适应Clint的那盏小夜灯了，而Clint在Tony不在床上的时候就难以入睡。 Avengers kinkmeme的点梗，口胡小言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】Night Light 夜灯 By resonae 纯爱系小言 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550520) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 梗来源:avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=24391993#t24391993  
> 请问您愿意填了这个脑洞？事实上这个也不是我的脑洞啦，是从Avengerskinkmeme上扒下来的。我算不算是盗梗了啊？ QAQ 不过这个脑洞真的太棒了，又甜又赞，所以我真的很看别人码出来！
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢豚豚的Beta！
> 
> 原文1752词，译文约3700字

      当Tony在Clint的手机上装上这个“Clint的睡眠伙伴”的软件时，其实他并没有想太多，但是Clint看起来尤其兴奋。这让Tony得到了很多来自Clint的抱抱。老实说，这才是Ton在乎的。  
  
      而且，这个软件还给Tony带来了一个半星期超好吃的烘焙零食供应。平时Tony会得到饼干和马芬，不过现在它们都升级成派和蛋糕啦。好吧，事实上 Tony关于这个软件的想法早在Clint冲进房间时就被屏蔽掉啦。鉴于Clint一直投入地在Tony的脸颊上种草莓，并在他忙活的时候依偎在他身边。  
        
      操，如果Clint有那么开心的话，Tony也会开心。  
\--  
  
    让我们把时针往前调一点，回到Clint还在熄灯后失眠的时候。当时Tony和Clint才刚刚开始约会，还只会用来回踢脚的方式蹩脚调情，这样的情况曾一度让Pepper和Natasha抓狂。  
  
    Tony被Clint装点房间的风格所深深震撼，并在发现他在床上用毯子围了个巢后捧腹大笑。他一点一点地探索着Clint的楼层，发现在离他的“床巢”很近的地方插了个小灯。此时Clint看向他的视线显得有些紧张。        
     
    “你居然有盏夜灯？” Tony抬起头看向脸红的Clint。          
  
    “我只是…我只是不是很喜欢晚上那种彻底的黑暗。”他抱臂说，似乎在等着Tony的嘲笑。  
  
    “你可以让Jarvis调成弱光，真的。”Tony说，发现Clint紧绷的肩膀放松了一点点，“或者让我给你做一个嘛。你这是从特价店淘回来的吗？”  
     
    Clint撅了一下嘴，防备地说道，“我的意思是，我只要一个小灯。我不要你那些贵得飞起的什么玩意儿。”

    这个小插曲就这么结束了，因为Tony真的不认为这是件多大的事儿。然后他们的关系日渐密切，就连他们俩都从未对此抱过真切的希望。他们开始一起睡觉，就算他们的关系到了这种程度，但其实从头到尾他们做的也只真的是拉过被子睡觉。Tony觉得他正在亲近Clint，这种感觉他从未在任何人身上感受过。    
     
    那盏总是被Clint开着的小灯并没有困扰他，这肯定代表了些什么。通常来说，Tony在睡觉时能忍受的光亮就只有他的方舟反应堆。甚至有时候他连这个都受不了，不得不拉过被子盖着它。不过Clint的小夜灯并没有让他觉得烦躁。这就意味着Clint的地位早就超过那些会让他不爽的琐事了。

     后来Natasha告诉他，Clint并不能忍受任何人和他挤在一张床上睡觉，更不用说被人紧抱着了。Tony真心觉得自己被恭维了。  
  
    不久后，他们越来越亲密。Tony喜欢光着膀子睡觉，而Clint喜欢光着屁股。所以有一天当Tony爬上床时，他发现Clint已经蜷缩在那枚便宜的夜灯旁光着腚睡着了。他匆匆脱了衣服就挤在了Clint旁边，一下子就睡着了。  
     
     老实说，Tony甚至没有注意到那盏夜灯其实再也没有被打开过。  
\--  
  
    某天，Tony在他光着膀子在实验室忙活的时候才第一次发现Clint痴迷于他胸前的反应堆。Clint走进来坐下后就一直盯着他的胸口不放。Tony也没有费心思藏掖着。不过在Tony走近的时候，Clint用手按了按那块温暖的金属。  
     
     “这疼吗？”Clint抬起头问。  
  
    “如果你按着他？不会啊。至少得在上面放个炸弹引爆他我才会疼。”Tony笑得露出了牙齿，然后拍了拍Clint的脸蛋儿，“你可以往这儿来一拳，踢它，甚至是拿个锤子砸它，都没事儿。我猜你如果是你的话大概可以用酸液箭或是爆炸箭。”  
     
     Clint看起来更着迷了，而Tony就这么让他瞅着，用手指描绘着金属表面的每一道沟槽。  
  
    其实他也挺喜欢反应堆持续放出的蓝光的，毕竟他还是研究过对于这个反应堆来说最合适的亮度和色泽，甚至做了设计让它能随着他的激素水平调节亮度。当然，他没有忘掉在Clint的StarkPad上留了个APP。（1）  
\--  
  
    Clint真的把Tony的每句话都记在了心上，并开始朝他射箭。Tony本该感 到害怕，真的！他的男朋友正在朝他胸口射箭诶！不过他并没有，不只是因为他对自己科技的百分百信任，还因为他相信Clint会避开任何致命的地方。所以在第一次被射中的时候，他被吓了一大跳，因为震惊而麻木了好一会儿，只能盯着那根插在他的反应堆上的箭。后面的四次他都缩了一下。不过在第六次的时候，他已经可以在那根箭砰得一下射进他的反应堆时眼都不眨了。  
  
     “它很结实，Clint，我保证。”Tony对着他觉得那根箭来的大概方向说。Clint从通风管探出了他的脑袋，瞪Tony一眼。而这就是他这么做的原因。Clint在通过用箭射击镶在Tony胸口上的基座的各个角落来对Tony的方舟反应堆的极限做测试。到目前为止，Clint的箭都只能在Tony胸前的反应堆（2）上留下浅浅的划痕。而Tony总是能轻易地把它抹平。  
       
     “下来，过来这儿。”  
  
     Clint跳了下来，像一只猫一样优雅地落在了地板上，当然没有在着陆时弄出一丝声响。Tony还记得Natasha因为他可以随意偷偷地接近她而她却不能偷偷靠近他而抓狂的样子。Clint拔出了那根箭，仔细地看着被弄出来的划痕。  
       
    “你确定这不会有事儿？”  
  
    Tony对他翻了个白眼，“Clint，我保证它绝对比这个安全多了。”  
     
    他用他的手指戳向了Clint裸露的胸膛。或者说，试图在Clint轻巧地往后退了一步前戳向他。  
     
     “而你才是那个在作战的时候全然没有保护的人。(3)就算这个反应堆停止运作了，我也会有足够的时间去让它重新恢复运作。又不是它停了弹片就会马上刺穿我的胸。”他在Clint把箭收回箭袋时稍微撅起嘴吻了吻他的手。“你应该让我帮你做一套防弹背心。我发誓它会超级轻，根本不会影响到你。”  
  
    三天后，整个研发部门都被在工作时穿着防弹背心的鹰眼吓到了。毕竟在很久之前他们就已经放弃任何把他塞进去的念头了。  
\--  
  
    当Tony告诉Clint他不得不去中国参加四天会议时。他，毫不夸张地说，能够听到Clint的脸色变黑的声音。  
     
   “我会尽快回来的啦。”他拉着Clint的手说，就像是他往常所做的一样轻轻地揉擦着他的手腕内侧。“我会给你带一些月饼。”  
  
    接下来的两天，他除了为Clint挑手信外对其他事情都毫不上心。Pepper甚至没有因为他那塞满了两个旅行箱的纪念品吼他。  
     
   “回去。”在第三天，她对着他翻了白眼，砸了一张机票在他手上，“我已经帮你预定了个早班机。我会继续留在这里工作，然后坐你的私人飞机回家。不过你应该回去，回到Clint身边。”  
  
    他紧紧拥抱了她，然后就上了飞机。他从没有坐过要买票的飞机（4），不过他会熬过这有史以来的第一次的，通过威胁那些乘务员如果他弄丢了这三个箱子（满满的都是给Clint的东西）中的任何一个的话，他会教他们“后悔”二字怎么写。  
  
    Pepper在他着陆的时候已经找好车来等他了（谢天谢地谢辣椒！）。他马上冲回了复仇者大厦。当时已经是差不多三点的深夜了。Jarvis迎接了他并告知他Clint正躺在他的床上。Tony让Jarvis来拿这些箱子，思考着他到底要先打开哪个给Clint看呢？  
  
    他悄悄地潜入房间，毕竟他不想吵醒Clint。Clint是个浅眠的人，如果Tony蹩足的潜行再也没有吵醒他的话，这只能证明Clint信任他。但是声音太大的话仍然会吵醒弓箭手。  
  
    眼前的场景让他有些踌躇。  
       
     Clint正抱着一个等身抱枕,不过真正勾走他魂的是Clint并没有打开那盏夜灯。相对的，他把他的StarkPad塞进了枕套里。那个“Clint的睡眠小伙伴”软件透过那层布料散发出微弱的光，看起来就像是他自己的反应堆透过T恤散发出来的光一样。  
  
    “Clint。”他坐在Clint蜷起的腿勾出的空位上。  
     
   Clint马上睁开眼坐了起来，不过看上去还有些迷糊。  
     
  “嘿，我……我给你买了些东西。”Tony抓住了第一个旅行箱并打开了他，展示了一些竹制品、熊猫周边和金制品。其中有一把令Tony觉得和Clint 异常般配的装饰匕首。他打开了第二个行李箱，里面装满了月饼。然后是第三个，里面是各式各样他觉得有趣的小摆件。  
     
    Clint在他毫无目的地（5）介绍着第三个行李箱里东西时拉住了他，爬上了Tony的大腿，然后把脸埋进了他的脖子。Tony闭上了嘴，就这么抱着Clint，把他圈在了自己怀里，然后把脸埋进了他的头发。“我想你了，”Clint小声地说，“看看我…看看这个你得替代品。”  
     
   Tony瞥了眼那个枕头，“这简直连我万分之一的帅都没有”  
  
    Clint的头发擦过他的下巴并发出了一声不满的鼻音。Tony马上意识到他正在沿着反应堆的纹路感受这个持续的，微弱得几乎感受不到的“心跳”，并如饥似渴地沐浴着这光辉。这领悟让他紧紧地拉住了Clint。他吻了吻Clint的发旋，甚至在他脱掉西装外套、他的衬衫，换上宽松的运动裤时都始终把一只胳膊围在他身上。然后，他让Clint紧紧地靠着他，关掉了StarkPad并把那个枕头扔到了地上。Jarvis会搞定它的。  
  
    Clint紧紧抓住他不放，并把他的头靠向了Tony的肩膀，而手则弯在了Tony的衬衫附近。Tony亲吻着Clint的太阳穴，把他们抱得更紧，直到他感受到Clint的嘴唇在他的胸口弯出了个小小的弧度。  
  
    “我爱你。”Tony对Clint说。  
  
    “我也爱你。”Clint用他的脸拱了拱Tony的肩膀说。

  Tony当然知道，因为虽然他不知道怎么得居然曾经错过了它。不过他已经成为Clint专属的夜灯。  
————End————  
  
  
注释：  
（1）感谢暗囿太太的提醒，这里应该是指那个“Clint的睡眠小伙伴”APP  
（2）原文用的是“Plating”  
（3）原文用的是“You bare your heart tothe world when you’re fighting.” 我和暗囿太太讨论了很久都没想出该怎么翻译才比较好，暂时用了太太的版本。这里有奖竞译，如果有谁能给出个更确切的翻译的话可以点梗让我码哦（如果不嫌弃的话）！  
（4）这里原文是"commercialflight"  
（5）(rambling)  
  
FT:  
http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=174418&page=1&extra=#pid3465704


End file.
